Just the Two of Us
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: "Stay with me till death do us part and you'll find out, eventually."


Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM.

* * *

Youko's POV

I crept around the room collecting my clothes while making sure that I did not wake you up. You don't have to get up anytime soon. Such are the privileges of an artist. I sit on the bed once more buttoning up my white polo and fixing my skirt.

"Mhnn...You...ko..."

I stopped my movements in fear that I might have woken you up. I looked back at your sleeping figure and saw that you were still fast asleep, still wrapped in the white sheets that I have left on you since early this morning. After making sure that you were still fast asleep, I went back to finish getting dressed. As I was buttoning the last few buttons on my blouse an arm suddenly snaked around my waist. I let out a heavy sigh and tried to remove the intruding arm around me but it didn't let up instead it gripped me tighter.

"Sei..."

"Come back to bed."

"I have to go to work and you can go back to sleep."

"I don't want too."

This time she was tugging me towards the bed.

"Come on now, it's warmer under the sheets with me."

Her grip tightened and then I felt her sit up behind me, pressing her warm body against my back. Once more she whispered in my ear, seductive and convincing words, to get me out of my clothes and into the bed once more. I blocked out her words and tried to get her to loosen her grip. As a form of retaliation she started nibbling on my ear lobe. I tried not to show any approval of what she was doing but a soft moan couldn't help but escape my lips. I could sense that a smirk has already formed upon my partner's lips. Her grip on me suddenly loosened thinking that I had already given in to her demands. I immediately pried her hands open and quickly stood up to prevent her from dragging me back into bed.

"Aww... You're no fun."

She was pouting as she said this. But I wouldn't fall for that, not again. I sighed heavily at her actions, my back still facing her.

"Someone has to make sure that we don't starve or lose our living space."

"Hey! I work!"

"I never said that you don't work but…"

While she was voicing out her points I headed towards the kitchen and started on breakfast. I could hear soft rustling sounds, which I would guess that Sei is doing something but surely has gotten out of bed. As I was about to finish cooking Sei had already set up the table, I felt an arm snake around my torso, her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Hmm... Smells good, so what do you say. After eating lets go back to bed hmm?"

"Let's eat before this get cold."

I had dodged the question; I didn't want to give her offer a second thought since if I did I think I would have immediately said yes and left these foods here. She released me and we both ate our meal in silence. Sure we ate in silence but her foot was very noisy, I couldn't make her stop it and it was starting to annoy me but at the same time I was enjoying it.

I went back to our room to finish getting changed; Sei took over in clearing out the table. As I was finishing up I heard the water stop, signaling that she had already finished. I sat down in front of my vanity and started putting on light make up, I see her approach me from behind she then suddenly plucked the brush from my fingers and laid it on the table.

Her face was buried deep into my neck; her breath was giving me the goose bumps. I then felt something cold on my earlobe; she licked it then started nibbling on it. I couldn't contain the moans coming out, does she even know how much she making me want to skip work. 'No, I will not succumb to her wants once more I will win over this'.

"Stop resisting. You know you'll never win Youko."

Her hand was snaking around my torso giving me chills down my spine. Slowly her lips went down my neck peppering it with kisses, playfully biting on them. Soon she had me standing, I was leaning on her for support now. Her lips were now traveling towards my shoulder while her hands were busy unbuttoning the first two buttons on my blouse. I tried to stop her but she had skillfully locked my arms with hers but still allowing her movement. Soon enough she had guided me towards the bed and used her weight and extra height as means to stop my escape. A grin of a wild man was plastered on her face and once again she continued her attack on me and this time she started paying attention to the other parts of my body, of which I could not help or stop from moaning, which in turn gave her more drive to continue.

An hour later...

"See I told you."

Looking at her I sighed heavily, I really want to wipe that grin off her face, and closed my eyes. "I'll make a quick call to the office, but if I lose my job I'm blaming you."

She simply laughed it off and replied cheerily "I heavily doubt that, you're too good at your job and you'll be too distracted to blame me ever that time comes by."

After I called the office I went back to bed since I'll be staying home I might as well get some more sleep but Sei had others plans. When I sat down on the bed she immediately claimed my lap as a pillow and stayed there just staring back at me. This surprised me because I was already expecting her to grab me from behind and pin me down on the bed again. Unconsciously my hand went to her blond tresses and my fingers started to play with them as if it was a natural thing to do. We stayed like that for a while till Sei decided to pounce on me once again.

"I really don't understand where you get all that energy from."

She grinned at me and simply said "Stay with me till death do us part and you'll find out, eventually."

"Is that a proposal?"

I challenged her and claimed her unguarded lips, giving her no time to answer.

* * *

AN: Whaa~! It has been quite some time since I last posted, but dont worry for those who reads Soeurs I have finished writing chapter 10 but i just dont feel comfortable enough to post it just yet and chapter 11 is well...I'm at lost as what to write next _

I hope you enjoyed a short SeixYouko Fic! Please R&R :D


End file.
